


Wrapped Up In You

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Multi, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: In order to help Alex relax, the ladies try sensory deprivation and saran wrap.





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: sensory deprivation

Alex Danvers was stressed. Which was a bit of an understatement, and it was to the point where even she was willing to admit it.

She was sleep deprived and high strung and had just gotten home from helping Supergirl save the world. Again. And from helping her sister with the emotional crisis of the week, also again.

It was because of that second thing that both her girlfriends managed to be home long before her, able to sit and talk and relax with each other and come up with an idea for the evening.

This discussion is what led to what Alex saw before her on the kitchen counter, a sight that stopped her in her tracks, staring at the items there, aware that both her girlfriends were watching her from the couch.

At one end of the counter was a bottle of her favorite whiskey, a couple of her go-to relaxation movies, and a bag of popcorn. At the other end was a blindfold, some earplugs, and a roll of pallet wrap.

When she did finally look over at her girlfriends, they moved apart on the couch, making a space for her to join them, which she gratefully sunk into, enjoying that they were able to have all three there, cuddled together, holding each other, safe and sound. They enjoyed a few minutes of quiet that way before she finally asked.

“Alright, what’s with all that?” She waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the kitchen and the items on the counter there.

“I had an idea,” said Lucy, “but since I wasn’t sure where your head is tonight, I wanted to discuss it, and if you don’t like it, we can always go with the tried and true end of a crisis methods.”

“Okaaaay,” Alex drawled out, “and what’s your idea?”

“I’d like to do a little sensory deprivation to help you relax. It’s been a long week, on a lot of levels, and it’s an excellent way to relieve stress, maybe even bring you down enough so you can sleep finally.” The soft hand rubbing at the back of Alex’s neck belied the pointedness of those last words.

“What about you? You had nearly the same week I did. What are you doing to relax?” Alex asked.

“Baby, you know that doing this sort of thing is what relaxes me. I always feel better when I am allowed to take care of you or Maggie or both of you simultaneously.”

“And I, for one, would love to see both of you relaxed and sleeping, for at least a little bit.” Maggie chimed in. “I know I haven’t been on the front lines of everything like you two, but I see enough of it through you.”

Alex considered. She thought about how very much she wanted to just have a drink or three and watch cheesy movies and laugh and hope that she’d be able to sleep eventually. And she thought about what Lucy and Maggie were offering, which was radically different from her usual tactics. It may or may not work, but really, why not try?

“Okay,” she finally said, “we can try it your way. What’s with the pallet wrap?”

“It’s to wrap around your body, sort of like a mummy, and cocoon you in pressure. That’ll help your body release serotonin.”

Alex nodded her understanding of the basic science behind that.

“Then there’s the earplugs and blindfold to help block out light and noise bring your world down to ground zero.” Lucy continued. 

Maggie interjected, “I’ve got noise blocking headphones to go over your ears too, since the earplugs only really muffle noise.”

“So we wrap you up, let you be for a little while, say twenty to thirty minutes, then use the safety scissors to cut you out, followed it up with a shower or a warm bath, and see how you’re feeling then.” Lucy seemed pretty confident that the results would be positive.

Alex had some skepticism, “And if I just feel like I spent thirty minutes wrapped in saran wrap bored out of my mind?”

“Then we always have the other option to fall back on.” Maggie was nothing if not helpful.

Alex let her eyes shut and her head fall onto Maggie’s shoulder, while she kept a hand on Lucy for the contact, grateful that Lucy too leaned over, pressing their bodies together.

“Okay, yeah, I mean, what the hell? It doesn’t sound too bad and it’s worth a shot, right?”

“That’s the spirit, Danvers,” Maggie teased.

It didn’t take them long to get set up in the bedroom with everything they’d need, from the pallet wrap and blindfold, all the way down to the safety scissors and a couple of small towels to pad Alex’s ankles and knees as the pressure of the wrap pressed the joints together.

Alex, still feeling skeptical, stripped and stood near the end of the bed with Maggie standing beside her as spotter in case she had balance issues as her limbs were wrapped.

Lucy, obviously feeling pleased that Alex had consented to this, started her wrap at Alex’s shoulders, bring the wrap around Alex repeatedly, making sure to keep the tension enough so Alex could feel the pressure, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable.

It took a little bit of time to get Alex totally wrapped. When Lucy got down past her thighs, the easiest thing ended up being to have Alex fall back onto the bed and have Maggie help hold her feet up so Lucy could loop around the legs faster and without fear Alex accidentally falling to the floor.

There was also a little bit of effort required in getting Alex’s body to slide further up the bed so she was completely on it once she was totally wrapped and unable to do anything to help them move her, but they did manage, with only a little bit of fuss, and maybe a couple of pauses for some kisses shared between various parties.

Once Alex was comfortably ensconced on the bed, pillow beneath her head and all, Lucy checked in with her again, “Color?”

“Green,” Alex said. “Though I feel a little bit like a sushi platter.”

She saw the looks her girlfriends shared. “No, absolutely not.”

“We’ll come back to that another time.” Maggie said, grinning.

Alex shot her tongue out at her, since it was just about the only thing she could do in her current bound state.

“Promises, promises,” Maggie said in a sing-song tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes and got the earplugs and blindfold, waving her hand at Maggie to get the headphones.

“You won’t be alone,” she assured Alex as she rolled up the first foam earplug, readying it to go in Alex’s ear. “One or both of us will always be here. If you get uncomfortable, thirsty, too hot, or you just want to stop, we’ll be here. We can hear you even if you can’t hear us, so say whatever you need or just tell us you want out and we’ll handle it. Okay?”

Alex nodded and then Lucy inserted the earplugs. And it was Lucy that Alex was watching as the blindfold was slipped on, so Alex could see the satisfaction in her eyes as she did it. Then it was darkness and a world of muffled sound for a moment before she felt the headphones come over her ears and she was left with nothing but the sound in her ears of her own heartbeat, of her own breathing echoing through her head.

There was something calming about it, she realized, once she got used to the steady thrumming rhythm of her heartbeat. She couldn’t really feel her body, wrapped up the way it was. Oh, she could tell it was there, she could tell she was on the bed, but only if she really focused.

Instead there was just the darkness, the pressure, her pulse, and the steady in and out of her breathing. It pulled her in and out with it, filling her, expanding her, and then emptying her and shrinking her. She felt big and small and everything in between.

She felt like she was floating on a wave of darkness and sound and she was so very, very light.

It felt disorienting then when something touched her because at some point she had forgotten that there was touch, that there was a world outside of this cocoon she existed in.

But something touched her and it very gently removed the headphones from her head, and as if from a long way away, she heard Lucy asking a question. At least, she thought it was a question, she wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe it was just her name. Was her name a question?

And then a hand tugged out one of the foam earplugs and noise rushed back in, filling the emptiness inside her head, and being loud. Too loud, too much noise. Just the quiet noise of the room around her was too much, too overwhelming and she jerked her head away from the hand that went to grab the other earplug, shaking it violently, which she regretted because that motion too was disruptive to the quiet.

The hand desisted, instead very gently caressing the side of her face, and she leaned into it, reveling in the warmth and softness of the touch.

Maggie.

Maggie was the person the hand belonged to, she could smell the scent that defined Maggie as Maggie coming from the skin near her face, could feel it in the way the hand curved against her face in a way that Lucy’s hand did not because their fingers were shaped differently.

But where was Lucy?

“I’m right here, baby,” Lucy said very softly from somewhere near Alex’s feet, answering the question Alex wasn’t even aware she’d said out loud.

“I think she’s a little hypersensitive right now,” she heard the words, barely a murmur, said by someone, she wasn’t sure who. It didn’t matter. They were both her people and she was safe with them.

Some more murmuring followed, sounding like a discussion and agreement, then the bed shifted near her head, on the other side from where Maggie’s comforting weight already rested.

“Alex, baby,” Lucy’s voice was soft, so soft she could barely hear it, and yet it was still too loud. She wanted to twist her head, to bury the ear without an earplug into the pillow beneath her head, but she could hear the concern in Lucy’s tone, so she made herself fight the impulse and listen.

“Baby,” Lucy repeated, “I’m going to cut the wrap off you. I’ll go slow, and we’ll leave the blindfold on until you’re ready to take it off yourself, but we need to start bringing you down. Okay? Can you be my good girl and be still for me while I cut the wrap?”

Be Lucy’s good girl? Yes, she could be that, so she nodded, willing herself to stay still so she could be good.

She was rewarded for her willingness to be good with a warm and soft kiss against her forehead followed by the shifting of the bed as Lucy moved again, and Maggie’s warm hands, one against her cheek still, and the other a hand on her chest, a soft pressure anchoring her down, grounding her.

Then Lucy began cutting the wraps, starting at the ankles and moving slowly. The air felt cold against Alex’s skin as the plastic wrap was cut and freedom to move returned, but she stayed still, wanting to be good, and a short eternity later, Lucy had moved all the way up her body and she was entirely free again. And entirely cold.

Thankfully a blanket soon made an appearance over her, shielding her from the cold air, soothing her shivers.

More murmurs and shifting of the bed and then there was Lucy pressed up against her, holding her, letting her press her head against her chest, and in the distance she could hear a rumble and gushing of water in the bathroom. The tub was being filled.

Getting her to the tub took both of them, one on either side, helping to keep her upright and balanced. At some point during that time, she pulled out the second earplug, adjusting to the noise of the world whirling around her. She wondered if that was what Kara felt like all the time, overwhelmed and buried in her senses.

She wondered if she could ask her sister without having to explain this and see Kara blush.

The tub was warm and comforting and she sank into it, feeling her body return to her, feeling herself return to the world as Maggie and Lucy’s hands stayed with her, helping guide her back down safely.

Eventually she did reach up and slide the blindfold off, expecting to be blinded by bright lights, but she was instead pleasantly surprised to find only a few candles illuminating the bathroom, bright to her darkness accustomed eyes, but not blinding like the vanity light would have been.

She blinked in surprise and let Lucy take the blindfold from her fingers and set it to the side.

They were both there, watching her, waiting to help her if she needed it, with gentle hands and loving though slightly concerned expressions.

She finally broke the silence with a quiet comment. “I guess it worked.”

Lucy, who was kneeling next to the tub started laughing quietly, Maggie, near the door had the sense to step outside and shut it behind her before letting out her loud laughter that would have been too much for Alex’s senses just then.

It was a group effort getting Alex out of the tub and into bed. Lucy brought chocolate and water for all three of them, to help with any sugar crash and keep them hydrated and comfortable.

Despite the early hour, when Alex started nodding off, her head against Maggie’s shoulder with Lucy draped halfway over both of them, there was no thought in anyone’s mind that they needed to do anything but rest, in their own personal cocoon of safety and love.


End file.
